


Divine Memory

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Reincarnation, Why can't these two just be happy, Zelda looks like a literal goddess fight me, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: Sometimes when he looks at her he could swear he saw Hylia herself.Aka. Zelda is goddamn beautiful inside and outside





	Divine Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I re-read the 25th anniversary manga and I just had to write it.

He would say he was happy. 

After all he had a house, money, friends a dog and the most magnificent woman sitting right next to him.

Yep Link was happy.   
After marching through Hyrule for months, repairing and meeting the different races and their Divine Beats  
Link and Zelda finally settled down in Hateno and spend their time with simpler things.  
Zelda just recently started planting different kinds of flowers around the house, watching and writing down how they grew and under what circumstances they got their effects.   
She had even managed to get the Silent Princesses to grow!   
Their dog, Niko, was just as happily sitting next to his mistress, enjoying the garden area around the house and occasionally chasing Squirrels. 

Link meanwhile just came back from Helping a few villagers in the forest and walked straight over to the blonde, holding some seeds for new flowers behind his back. He smiled warmly and kneeled next to her and the flower bed, offering her the new seeds.

As soon as she noticed him and the seeds, she smiled brightly and gently took them out of his hand. Thanking him. 

"Really I need to tell you all about the way the Warm Safflina's turn towards the sun throughout the day!..."   
He barely listened for he swore he saw a goddess before him.   
The way her seagreen eyes lit up at the prospect of telling him about her research and how the light from the setting sun hit her golden hair made her look as divine as her name promised. Her smile was bright and honest just like the sun.   
As soon as Niko stepped behind her and she cheerfully petted his head it happened. 

He whinced and lost his focus, holding his head at the familiar feeling of remembering something.   
No longer did he see Zelda, instead a woman sat before him familiar and strange at the same time.   
Her platinum golden hair ran way past her back and framed her perfectly shaped face. Light blue eyes seeked his and her pure white dress was almost blinding. 

Behind her sat the most majestic bird he'd ever seen with crimson feathers and holy purple markings on its beak.   
Link's heart ached at the sight until it became blurry. 

"Link? You're zoning out again!"  
He blinked at hearing his name and looked up at Zelda's pouting face. No longer a divine myth, but the teenage girl he fell in love with.   
"What? Oh sorry I didn't-"   
He sighed and shook it off.  
"Come on lets get inside its getting late."


End file.
